Fan Service
by Fbl Lee Yanz
Summary: Sasuke adalah penyanyi yang sedang naik daun. Fansnya tersebar diseluruh negri, dari perempuan bahkan lelaki pun mengaguminya. WTH? Dia memiliki fans boy? Fans yang sangat fanatic bernama Naruto itu akhirnya mendapatkan fan service special dari Sasuke, apakah FS yang Naruto dapatkan? LEMON, SASUNARU.


**Fan Service**

**By: Yanz**

**Rate: M**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**SINOPSIS: Sasuke adalah penyanyi yang sedang naik daun. Fansnya tersebar diseluruh negri, dari perempuan bahkan lelaki pun mengaguminya. WTH? Dia memiliki fans boy? Fans yang sangat fanatic bernama Naruto itu akhirnya mendapatkan fan service special dari Sasuke, apakah FS yang Naruto dapatkan? LEMON, SASUNARU.**

*Naruto POV*

"KYAAAAA~" teriak para fans ketika melihat Sasuke (24 tahun) yang berprofesi sebagai penyanyi solo itu baru keluar dari gedung selesai menggelar konser. Terlihat dia sedang dilindungi oleh banyak pengawal karena fans begitu beringas ingin memeluk, mencubit bahkan mencakar dia yang membuatnya harus menyediakan banyak pengawal. Wajar saja, karena ketampanannya yang sangat menawan, rambut hitam kebiruan, kulit putih, tubuh tinggi dengan bahu bidang dan sorot mata tajamnya yang mencerminkan dia orang yang begitu cool.

Aku adalah salah satu fansnya haha, labil memang maklum umurku baru 16 tahun dan lagi udik-udiknya melihat artis kesukaanku ini. Dengan membawa spanduk pendukung Sasuke aku berdesakan disela-sela gerombolan para fans ganas. Aku disikut, didorong, ditendang namun semangatku tidak goyah. Dengan semangat 45 aku menerjang kerumunan itu berharap bisa berpapasan langsung dengan Sasuke dan akhirnya dia ada di depan hidungku, meski dilingkari pengawal yang badannya besar-besar, aku berteriak, "Sasuke… Sasuke… Izinkan aku berfoto denganmu!" teriakku sekeras mungkin dan merayap di atas tubuh pengawal yang besar itu. Karena penampakanku telihat mengancam maka pengawal garang itu menyikutku dengan bringas hingga aku tersungkur.

"Aaaakkhh…" erangku dan tersungkur di lantai beton yang menghantam pipi, lutut dan tanganku. Sakit sekali, sehingga aku tidak bisa menahannya. Tatapanku mulai gelap, terlihat wajah tampan itu dengan panik mengguncang tubuhku namun aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan sakitku hingga penglihatanku langsung gelap.

**0o0o0**

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku, pening sekali. Haah… Sepertinya aku masih bermimpi? Segitu cintanya kah aku dengan Sasuke hingga aku memimpikannya? Waah dia tampan sekali, walau hanya mimpi namun aku sangat senang bisa melihat wajah Sasuke yang rasanya sangat jelas bagaikan kenyataan…

"Hn.. Kau sudah bangun ya fans bodoh?" kata suara itu sambil mengelus keningku.

"Sa-Sasuke?" tanyaku terkejut kemudian bangkit dari tidurku. Kulihat sekitar, terdapat ruangan yang indah, luas, dekorasi sangat modern karena dinding dan lantainya terbuat dari cermin. Aku sangat takjub dengan ruangan mewah ini namun aku lebih takjub ketika melihat wajah tampan yang ada di hadapanku ini.

"Hn… Ini aku. Tadi kau dipukul pengawalku hingga pingsan, aku merasa harus bertanggung jawab dan membawamu ke apartemenku."

Mata biruku berbinar-binar, mulutku menganga lebar, tidak dapat berkata apapun seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat, "Kau sungguhan Sasuke?" tanyaku lagi yang kali ini mencubit pipiku.

Dia menatapku dingin kemudian membantu mencubit pipiku dengan keras, "Iya ini aku, sudah jelas bukan mimpi kan?" tanyanya dengan mendekatkan wajah denganku.

Wajahku sedikit merona karena wajahnya yang sangat dekat, posisi kami seolah akan berciuman sekarang, "Aw… Hahahaha! Ternyata ini sungguh kau! Boleh aku mengambil foto bersamamu?" tanyaku sambil merogoh kantongku dan mengambil kameraku. Kusodorkan dengannya kameraku dengan senyum penuh harap.

Dia menaikkan satu alisnya, "Hn…" gumamnya dingin yang membuat hatiku berteriak riang, hmm dia sungguh cool. Dia mengambil posisi duduk bersebelahan denganku mengarahkan kamera sambil menempelkan pipinya dengan pipiku, aku sedikit salting. Melirik ke arahnya dengan pandangan bodoh namun…

Krikk!

Dia malah memotret wajah bodohku tadi, "He-hei aku belum siap!" teriakku panik.

Dia menatapku dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, kemudian naik lagi hingga tatapannya berhenti di leherku. Terlihat tonjolan di lehernya bergerak naik turun menandakan dia sedang menelan air liurnya. Apa yang dia fikirkan dengan tatapannya yang seolah ingin memangsaku itu?

"Kau ingin berfoto denganku lagi?" bisiknya dengan suara erotis sambil menempelkan bibirnya di kupingku. Wajahku merona namun mengangguk dengan semangat, "Tapi kau harus melakukan sesuatu dulu untukku."

"APAPUN ITU PASTI AKU LAKUKAN!" kataku semangat dengan mata berbinar.

"Anything? Segitu fanatiknya kah kau denganku?" tanyanya dengan senyuman nakal. Aku kembali mengangguk semangat, "Bahkan jika aku memintamu berhubungan sex denganku?" lanjutnya.

Mataku membulat, mulutku menganga lebar, hanya diam. Tatapannya bertambah liar, dia berlutut di sisi pahaku, meletakkan dua tangannya di kedua sisi pahaku dan wajah kami berhadapan. Sangat dekat.

"Ku-kurasa tidak sejauh itu…" kataku ragu sambil memundurkan tubuhku.

Namun dia mencengkram bahuku, bibirnya kembali menempel di kupingku, "Katanya kau fansku? Sangat mencintaiku bukan? Karena kau fans yang special maka aku ingin sekali memberikanmu fan service yang belum tentu bisa didapatkan fans lain."

Aku menelan air ludahku, aku memang sangat menyukainya namun fikiranku tidak sejauh itu, aku belum pernah having sex, dengan wanita pun belum pernah bahkan berciuman pun belum pernah! Aku masih polos 100%. Namun lidah basahnya menyentuh dauh telingaku yang membuatku memejamkan mataku karena rasanya yang… Waw! Geli, nyaman, dan wajahku benar-benar memerah.

"Pernah mendengar cinta pada pandangan pertama? Kurasa hanya kau yang mampu membuatku merasakannya. Aku ingin kau selalu bersamaku, bahkan wajahmu sekarang terlalu menggoda sehingga aku ingin 'memakanmu'," katanya lagi kemudian memasukkan seluruh kupingku kedalam mulutnya. Aku yang merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa, hanya bisa mencengkram kerah bajunya.

"I-iya… Aku percaya itu Teme!" kataku yang masih memejamkan mata. Kemudian aku merasa ada benda hangat dan lembab menyentuh bibirku, mataku terbelalak ketika melihat kami berciuman…

BRUUK!

Tonjokan keras mendarat cantik di hidung mancungnya hingga dia terpental dari kasur, "Hei apa yang kau lakukan?" teriaknya marah, hidungnya berdarah, "Bukankah kau mencintaiku? Tidak seharusnya kau bersikap begini terhadap idolamu!"

Aku gemetaran dan memegang bibirku, mataku juga berair. Kenapa aku menangis? Bodoh! Bukankah aku sangat menyukainya? Kenapa aku marah dia melakukan itu padaku… Bodoh sekali kau Naruto… Nikmati saja c'mon! "Ma-maaf… Aku hanya terkejut," kataku gugup dan masih dengan air mata yang mengalir.

Tatapannya melunak, mungkin dia sadar telah melakukan hal yang salah padaku, "Maaf… Aku yang salah. Kau masih kecil tidak seharusnya aku begitu," katanya bangkit kemudian mengusap rambutku, memeluk kepalaku di dada bidangnya.

"Ehehehe… Teme aku sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu!" kataku sambil memeluk perutnya erat. Dia berlutut di kasur.

"Sudah jangan menangis… Lihat, betapa jeleknya kau sekarang dengan ingus yang meleleh."

"Ehehehe…" aku menyengir lebar kemudian menyeka ingusku dengan tangan namun yang malah lengket dan tambah berantakan wajahku. Dia tidak dapat menahan tawanya saat melihat wajah ingusanku. Diambilnya selimut kemudian mengelap wajahku dengan lembut. Aku memiringkan kepalaku, menatapnya dengan tatapan polos…

Croott!

Darah di hidungnya malah tambah muncrat, aku panik dan menangkup pipinya, "Ti-tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya tidak tahan melihat wajah polosmu yang begitu menggoda."

Aku menatapnya sekilas, kemudian menutup mataku. Rupanya dia mengerti isyaratku sehingga dapat kurasakan benda lembab itu kembali mendarat di bibirku, kecupan yang ringan dan lembut yang bisa membuat dadaku serasa ingin meledak dan sangat menikmati ciumannya.

"Enghhh… Aaaaahh…" aku mendesah pelan saat tangannya meraba dadaku dan memilin nippleku dari balik baju.

"Eeemmhhh… Sssrpphh... Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuhmu," katanya sambil mencium dan menghisap leher dan daguku, dadaku benar-benar bergetar.

Dia membaringkan tubuhku ke kasur, "Ka-kau mau apa?" tanyaku gugup, dia menaiki tubuhku, memasukkan tangannya dalam bajuku dan kembali memilin nippleku, aku menggeliat.

"Aku ingin melakukan fan service yang aku janjikan, kau mau menerimanya kan?" katanya dengan cengiran mesum. Aku semakin gugup tapi rasanya sangat senang bisa sedekat ini dengan idolaku.

"Emmmhhh… Geli… Uuuuhh…" aku mendesah lagi, bibirnya menjelajah di leherku, menghisap leherku hingga meninggalkan bercak merah.

"Kau sangat imut," katanya kemudian menghisap bibirku, sedangkan tangannya menggerayangi pahaku, aku begitu kegelian namun nyaman.

"Uuuhh… Emmmmhhhhh… A-aaaaahhhhh…" aku mendesah keras saat tangannya meremas penisku yang ada di balik celana jeansku, perlahan penisku membengkak.

"Kubuka ya?" bisiknya sexy kemudian menurunkan resletingku, membuang celanaku ke pinggir dan hanya menyisakan CDku. Aku sangat gugup, tapi aku sudah terjebak dengan kenikmatan yang sangat… uuh…

"I-iya… Aaaaahhh…" kataku terputus karena dia kembali meremas penisku.

Kami kembali berciuman dengan mesra, lidahnya bermain indah di mulutku yang membuatku menggeliat nikmat. Kutarik bajunya ke atas sebagai isyarat agar dia membuka bajunya dan dia pun membuka bajunya, menampakkan tubuh putih indah yang dihiasi perut yang six pack. Aku menelan ludah, tubuhnya sangat mengagumkan.

Dia menggesek-gesekkan kejantanannya dengan kejantananku yang membuatku semakin disengat gejolak nafsu. Lidahnya menjilat bibir ranumku, kemudian daguku, turun lagi ke leher jenjangku dia bertahan disana terlihat dari nafasnya yang memburu dia sangat menikmati leherku. Dia mengangkat bajuku sedikit, menghisap-hisap perutku di bawah sana sedangkan aku melepaskan bajuku. Bibirnya kembali naik ke atas, menjilat kedua dadaku secara bergantian sedangkan tangannya menggerayangi seluruh tubuhku.

"Aaaaah… Emmm… Aaaaaakkhh… Sakit, Oooooohhh…" erangku keras saat dia menggigit nippleku dan disaat bersamaan dia meremas penisku.

"Emmhhh… Ssssrrppphhh… Enak bukan?" tanyanya dengan senyuman liciknya itu.

Aku memejamkan mataku nikmat, tanganku meremas rambutnya sedangkan dia menghisap perut langsingku dengan penuh nafsu. Dia menatap penisku yang sudah menegang, tidak seberapa memang besarnya karena aku masih remaja tapi bukankah nanti akan tumbuh? "Emmmhhhh… Uuuuuuuhhh…" aku kembali mendesah ketika dia menciumi penisku dengan erotis di balik CDku namun cukup terasa nikmatnya.

Aku kembali menggerang keras saat dia mengigit pelan penisku yang membuat sensasi yang begitu nikmat, "Aaaaakkkkhhhh… Teme… Emmmhhhh… Ooooohhhh…" aku meremas rambutnya.

Dia menatapku, "Manis sekali~" katanya yang menciumi penisku sedangkan tangannya meremas testisku.

"Ja-jangaaan… Aaaaaakkkhhh…" erangku sambil meremas rambutnya.

"Hn?" gumamnya sambil menghisap penisku.

"Jangan hentikan uuuuuhhh… Terusss aaaaaakhhh…" desahku keras. Dia menarik CDku sehingga penisku mengacung tinggi, dia tersenyum mesum melihat penisku yang kemerahan itu.

"Terlihat nikmat~" katanya kemudian menjilat ujung penisku, aku meremas spray keras.

"U-uuuhhhhhh…" dia mengocok penisku pelan namun dia berhenti, aku mengerutkan kening kesal.

Dia bangkit dan melepaskan celananya, terlihat penisnya yang besar, kokoh dan terlihat urat biru di penis bersihnya itu. Aku cukup shock karena ini kali pertama aku melihat kelamin orang lain, aku kalah besar.

Dia kembali menaiki tubuhku kemudian menggesek-gesekkan penisnya dengan penisku, "Aaaaaaahhh… Oooooooohh… Eummhhh…" aku mendesah nikmat atas sensasinya ditambah lagi dia menghisap-hisap leherku.

Dia kembali turun, menghisap paha mulusku penuh nafsu dan tangannya mengocok penisku dengan cepat, "Aaaahh… Ooooohh… Aaaaakhh… Enghhhh… Aaaaaakhhh…" erangku menikmati kocokannya.

Tangannya mencengkram penisku, aku gugup namun mulutnya mendekati ujung penisku dan menghisap-hisap lubang penisku. Wajahku benar-benar memerah sekarang.

"Ssssrrrppphh…. Srrrpphh…" terdengar suaranya sedang menghisap seluruh penisku penuh nafsu, aku menggerang hebat, aku juga tidak bisa menahan tubuhku yang ingin menggeliat.

"AAAAARRRGGHHH…." Aku semakin histeris merasakan dia menggila di bawah sana, hisapannya benar-benar liar. Entah dia yang professional atau aku yang tidak berpengalaman? Yang pasti sekarang tubuhku benar-benar… Aah… Baru kali ini aku merasakannya dan begitu fantastik. Kepalanya naik-turun dengan cepat, aku sudah tidak tahan…

"He-hei!" teriakku kesal saat dia melepaskan hisapannya.

"Kenapa? Kau kesal aku menghentikannya?" tanyanya dengan senyuman licik.

Aku menggembungkan pipiku, "Iya… Cepatlah! Jangan permainkan aku."

"Memohon dulu untukkku!"

"Uhh… Lakukan lagi~"

"Lakukan apa?"

"Hei jangan mempermainkanku! Cepatlah lakukan, aku sangat menginginkannya!"

"Aku tidak suka diperintah. Memohonlah?"

"Uuuhh… Tolong hisap penisku lagi~"

"Aku tidak mendengarmu sayang~"

"TOLONG HISAP PENISKU LAGI!" dia tersenyum dan kembali turun, dihisapnya penisku dengan lebih bringas.

Rasanya sudah mau di ujung, aku benar-benar….

Croooottt… Crrooottt…. Crooott…

Penisku menyemprotkan banyak sperma yang kental karena sudah lama aku tidak mimpi basah. Tubuhku mengejang hebat, "Hn… Nikmat sekali~" katanya sambil menelan spermaku. Aku menatapnya ngeri.

Dia kembali menciumku, menggesek-gesekkan penis kerasnya ke penisku, "Uuuuuhh… Lelah sekali~"

"Lelah? Tapi tugasmu belum berakhir~" dia membuka selangkanganku lebar, menggesekkan penisnya ke lubangku.

"Uuuuhh… Jangan! Penismu besar, aku takut…"

Dia menciumi leherku, sehingga aku kembali horny dan menggeliat, "Jangan takut, aku akan melakukannya dengan penuh perasaan…"

Perlahan penisnya masuk, aku mencengkram kuat bahunya, "AAAAAAKKHHH! Aaaaahhhh tidaaak… Oooohhh sakit sekali Teme, tolong aaaaahhhh," aku menggerang liar saat penis besarnya menerobos lubang sempitku. Sakit, benar-benar sakit. Namun dia menjilati wajahku, menatap wajah tampannya yang teramat aku kagumi aku kembali tenang walau erangan tetap saja tidak dapat aku tahan.

"Uuuuhh… Emmmh, tenang imut. Ini hanya sementara."

Perlahan dia menarik penisnya, kemudian kembali menusuknya. Beberapa kali dia mengulanginya sampai gerakannya lebih cepat. Aku sedikit lega saat beberapa sodokan dia memberikan kenikmatan, aku melenguh nikmat seiring dengan pompaannya yang cepat. Penisku kembali tegang, dia menyadari itu dan kembali memijat penisku.

"AAAARRRGGHH!" aku kembali menggerang saat dia menusuk kasar lubangku, tusukannya semakin bringas. Dia hanya tersenyum menatap wajahku yang sangat menderita.

"Aaaahhh… Sempit sekali emmmmhh…"

Enjotannya semakin cepat seiring dengan kocokan penisku, aku hanya bisa meremas spray merasakan nikmat dan sakit yang luar biasa ini.

Crooottt…. Crrrooott… Crooottt…

Kami pun mencapai klimaks secara bersamaan, tubuh kami mengejang karena nikmat yang luar biasa. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya yang mengkilat karena dihiasi keringat, benar-benar sexy. Aku memiringkan tubuhku dan memeluk bahu kokohnya, "Hebat sekali…" bisikku sambil menempelkan bibirku di lehernya.

Dia menatapku lekat kemudian mengecup bibirku, "Thanks… Kau milikku selamanya, mulai sekarang."

Aku tersenyum bahagia, "Aku tidak menyangka ini…"

"Hn… Ngomong-ngomong… Siapa namamu?"

"APA? Kita sudah melakukannya tapi kau tidak tau namaku? Aku Naruto!"

"Hn… Naruto, kau fan specialku maka kau harus selalu hadir disetiap konserku. Aku akan menjemputmu."

Aku tersenyum lembut menatapnya. Hubungan antara fans dan idola bisa menjadi kekasih? Sungguh sebuah kebahagiaan buatku.

END

Maaf, lagi sakit yang lumayan parah otak gue malah omes. Habisnya bosan baringan saja sepanjang hari wueheheh mohon doanya ya? Oiya cerita ini terinspirasi dari mimpi yanz 3 hari lalu waw…

Thanks sudah baca. bagaimana? Komentar please, karena komentar kalian adalah nafas dan semangat yanz yang membuat yanz bertahan menulis detik ini, dan komentar kalian adalah penghargaan yang sangat berarti buat yanz.

Sebelum bulan puasa aku akan borong semua cerpen mesumku ke ffn, wuahahaha~ jadi mata2in aku yo? *ngarep* bakal update 2 hari sekali, yanz usahakan.


End file.
